


Shitty Brat, Make Me Some Tea

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluffy Eren, M/M, Petra Ral is a Bitch, Sleepy Eren, cute eren, oblivious fluff head eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Ever wonder how it came down to Eren being the only one to handle Captain Levis tea?





	Shitty Brat, Make Me Some Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is another one, I hope that you might like it too! 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

Eren had been wandering the halls of the Headquarters of the Scouting Legion. He couldn’t sleep, he hadn’t been able to sleep for a few days now and it had been a few rough days.

It was only him and those in the night Legion that was awake. Those that kept an eye on things during the night. He was still relatively new to the Legion so he didn’t want to bother anyone with his current problem. Besides, Armin was asleep, he didn’t seem to have a problem. But he didn’t want to bother his brother about this either, so instead, he decided to wander the halls.

Eren was very bored when he came to a stop in front of the big double doors that would lead him outside to the back. He opened them and was met with a beautiful garden back there. It even had a small pond. He smiled and walked out. The full moon lit up the whole garden, giving it an ethereal look to it. When he was walking towards the pond he could feel someone look at him, but he couldn’t see anyone. So he decided to ignore it. When he was at the pond he crouched down and put his hand in the water and smiled. It was pretty warm, still. A twig snapped right behind him and he was startled.

So startled he actually fell into the small pond. Making the person behind him actually, snort. Eren grew warm and red in embarrassment, it grew to become humiliating when he heard who was behind him.

“Brat, what are you doing?” Captain Levi asked with smirk gracing his face, making Eren blush.

“I was admiring the scenery until you scared me, so I decided to take a dip in the pond,” he answered with a sarcastic tone, trying to hide how embarrassed he felt, but failed. Levi snorted, trying to hide how fun it was looking at the cute brat that was struggling in front of him.

“Brat, come up from there,” he said and reached out a hand to help him out of the pond. Eren took it carefully and Levi raised his perfect eyebrows at how soft his hands were, not that Eren noticed it, too busy to be embarrassed.

“Captain, what are you doing here?” Eren asked with a shy voice when he stood there. Dripping with water in front of the man he admired so much.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here? It’s past midnight and I’m very certain that you are supposed to be sleeping,” he said with a frown and Eren squirmed in his place, looking very guilty.

“Sorry Captain, but I haven’t been able to sleep for a while now,” he said with a sad voice and looked down on his wet feet, making Levi look at him with worry. Not that Eren was seeing that worry, he was to busy being embarrassed and guilty.

“Come on then,” Levi said and pulled a wet and now freezing cadet inside. Eren, still very embarrassed, never once looked up. He felt he had made his Captain angry, and he hasn’t even been here for more than just a week. What troublesome he was.

Levi every so often took a glance at the embarrassed teen that trudged behind him and couldn’t help but think that the teen was ridiculously cute where he was walking. He pulled the teen into the kitchen and plopped him down on one of the chairs they had there and Eren looked around.

“Why are we here?” Eren asked with a confused voice and Levi shook his head. Instead, he took out a towel from one of the cabinets they had in there. He didn’t want to bring the freezing teen all the way to the other side of the Headquarters when he was still dripping with water.

Without saying anything Levi threw the towel over the wet head of his cadet and started drying the brown fluffy hair. It even looked fluffy when it was wet, how was he doing that?

Neither of them was speaking, just the heavy silence hung in the air and when Levi was done he let the towel stay around Erens neck if he wanted to dry something else. Because he was not going to do that.

“Would Captain want something?” Eren asked and looked around with a nervous look and he nodded his head.

“Yes, I was on my way to do a cup of tea when I saw you walking outside,” Levi said and sat down in front of him and Eren beamed, making him look confused.

“I can make that for you!” he said with a big smile. Eren was still wet and was beaming at him and Levi didn’t have the heart to make the teen sad by denying it. After all, he was very picky about his tea, he never had anyone do it for him. Mostly because they didn’t know how to do it.

Before he had the chance to break it to Eren he was up and about, bouncing around the kitchen. He shook his head in amusement. He could taste it at least and then just break it to him that he always makes his tea himself.

He watched when Eren boiled some water and put in what looked like herbs. He got curious about what he put in there but the smell of it was amazing at least.

A few minutes later a steaming cup stood in front of him together with a beaming puppy that was Eren. The cup smelled good, he had to admit, but he was very uncertain to what it would taste like.

He carefully picked it up and took a sip, making Eren glow even more where he stood. Levi froze when he first took that zip. It tasted good, very good actually. He took another and gave the teen a small smile.

“Brat, this is good, what did you do?” Levi asked and Eren smiled.

“I just put in some herbs, that are supposed to be good for the body and give you more energy,” he beamed and Levi shook his head with a small smile.

“You know about tea?” he asked and Eren shook his head.

“I wouldn’t say I know much about it, but I do know what herbs are good for you and what herbs aren’t. Some you can drink all the time without getting sick, others you can only drink a few times every month. I do love to learn more though!” Eren said with a big smile and Levi got a fond look on his face. Eren not seeing this because he was still rambling away about how some teas will help against getting a cold or just give you a good start on the day.

“You said you were up because you couldn’t sleep, how about I show you some maneuvers later on today, we can train with the 3DMG all day, it might help you better, and I won’t have you slacking just because you have been up so late,” he said with a smirk and Eren smiled with a blush. Training personally with Captain? That was something he and everyone else never would say no to.

“Yes! I’ll be good!” Eren said and giggled. He was suddenly very excited for the morning to come.

“Come on Brat, follow me, I still need to do some paperwork’s,” Levi said and rose from his chair and started walking out of the kitchen.

Eren followed his Captain like a fluffy puppy that he was, in silence.

Eren wondered where they were going, but wanted to turn away when he realized that they were on their way towards Levi’s office, he didn’t think Levi wanted him in there. Levi, on the other hand, could feel his brat starting to become uncomfortable.

“Brat, no need to squirm, I’m not going to bite,” he said and Eren blushed but nodded and followed him into the office. It was a big and neat office, but considering Captains cleaning habit he had heard about but never seen, he didn’t think it was any other way.

Levi put the cup on the desk and turned to Eren who looked around the office with big eyes.

“Eren?”

“Hm?” he asked and turned his attention back to his Captain, who looked amused.

“Come here,” he said and pulled the teen into his private bathroom in his private chambers. Erens eyes grew impossibly big and tried to get away. Not wanting to impose. But Levi was stubborn.

“Brat, go take a shower before you end up sick from having been wet all night,” he said and pushed the teen into the bathroom and closed the door before he had managed to even try to utter anything.

Levi turned to his closet and picked out the biggest shirt he could find. While Eren was taller than him, he was a lot thinner, so finding one wasn’t easy, but he found one he never bothered with. It was just too long for him to use.

Levi heard the shower start and nodded. So he turned to another closet he had and pulled out an extra fluffy blanket and put it on the chair with the shirt and walked out. He really needed to do some paperwork. The tea had been helping him a lot actually. Eren really knew what he was doing.

Just as he sat down the door opened and in came Hanji. He groaned when he saw them.

“What do you want Hanji?” He asked and they gave him a grin.

“Just wanted to remind you that tomorrow is a free day for you, so you can sleep as long as you want! And! I have some more papers for you to sign!” they said with a big smile and Levi groaned.

“Get out! I’m training with Eren tomorrow anyway,” he said and threw some pens after them before they managed to close the door. He looked them over and wanted to burn them. Whoever thought having this much paperwork would be fun, he would kill.

So he started reading them through. A good twenty minutes passed and Eren stepped out of his private rooms. In only the shirt he had left and the big fluffy blanket he had left.

“Captain?” Eren asked with a tired yawn. Levi pointed towards the soft couch that was on the other side of the desk and Eren nodded and sat down. Levi couldn’t help but think that Eren really looked cute in that too big of a shirt.

“I’m just going to finish these papers,” Levi said and started writing and Eren nodded and burrowed himself into the couch’s pillows and blanket he had thrown around himself.

Eren blinked tiredly and was lulled to sleep by the soft scratching of his Captains writing.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Eren woke up that his captains were standing over him and had a frown on his face and his hand was on his forehead.

“Captain?” he asked with a raspy voice.

“Brat, you were squirming and turning around all the time,” he said and Eren looked guilty.

“I’m sorry, did I bother you?” he asked and Levi shook his head.

“No, in fact, it’s morning and I was going to let you sleep, but it looked like you had a nightmare,” Levi said and Eren shook his head and rose from the couch.

“It’s fine, probably just from sleeping so little,” he said and turned around and walked back to captains room where he had put his uniform.

“Eren I’ll be going, find me later and we will go out and train,” Levi said through the door and Eren called back.

“Yes Sir!”

Levi made his way towards the Mess Hall and was met with people. He must have been late waking up then, not something that usually happens to him. But he ignored it. He sat down next to Erwin who didn’t look much better than he felt. He was tired and just wanted this day to be over. That was something, considering the day had just started for him.

“Good morning Levi, had a good night?” Erwin asked where he sipped on his coffee.

“Shut up eyebrows, leave me be,” he hissed and looked over the table. Nothing he was remotely interested in was on the table.

The silence in the Mess Hall was tense between the soldiers and cadets, they didn’t want to make Levi even more pissed than he already was. Erwin just found it funny and I ignored it. Hanji bounced in, took some food and made their way out again. All without even greeting anyone. To the older people in the Mess Hall, that was normal behavior from their three leaders, but those that were new was very nervous.

It was then Petra was walking towards Levi with a tray. He wanted to bang his head against the table, or just throw it at her. She just never gave up.

“Captain, I made you some tea,” she said with what should be a flirty voice but all Levi heard was a whiny bitch.

“Shut up and leave me alone,” he said and glared at her. She tried to look sad by that but he ignored it and turned his attention towards Erwin.

“Eyebrows, I have promised the brat I will train with him today, so I’ll be gone the rest of the day, all the paperwork’s are on my desk, all it needs now is your signature,” he said and Erwin nodded, also choosing to ignore Petra.

“Thank you, Levi, and with the Brat, you mean Eren, right?” Erwin asked and Levi nodded.

“Yes, apparently he hasn’t been sleeping very good for the past few days, I was hoping to tire him out with training to get him to sleep better,” he said and Erwin frowned and nodded.

“I didn’t know he didn’t sleep well,”

“Well, neither did I, until I saw him sneak out last night around midnight, found him in the garden,” Levi said and Erwin nodded.

“Yes, Training might help, let him think about anything else, then what’s bothering his sleep,”

“I think he has nightmares, not that I blame the kid,” he said. They had now both completely forgotten that Petra was there. In fact, she was now sitting there, in front of Levi, pouting and trying to get his attention.

“How do you know?” Erwin asked with a worried look.

“You see after I busted him and scared him enough so that the fell into the small pond, I brought him back to my office and lent him a shirt and he ended up sleeping on the couch. This morning when I was about to wake him he was turning wound every which way and it looked like he was about to start to cry,” Levi said and Erwin looked sad.

“Well, as you said, can’t blame the kid. But how nice of you to help him, just ask and I’ll help you with him too,” Erwin said with a smile and Levi nodded.

Petra, on the other hand, was fuming with anger. That new brat had stolen Levi’s attention away from her. Not that he was hers from the beginning, but she liked to think that.

It was then a newly showered and tired Eren walked into the Mess Hall and sat down next to Captain Levi. The whole hall held their breath. They knew Eren was new but thought that he would have enough common sense to not sit with their leaders unless being asked too.

But to their bafflement Levi just pushed a plate with some toast and a glass of milk in front of him and Erwin reaches forth and patted his fluffy brown hair. Eren just yawned.

“Captain, Commander, Good morning,” he said and started nibbling on his toast and Levi just stared at the cute sight. Erwin looked at Levi that looked captivated by Eren. He was very amused.

“How are you feeling today Eren?” Erwin asked and Eren blinked sleepily up at him and nodded.

“I’m fine, could have been better, in fact, last night was the best night of sleep I have had in a while, it really helped to have Captain there,” he said and nibbles away on his toast. Levi wanted to bang his own head against the table but refrained from doing that.

“Hm, maybe you should stay around Levi until you feel safe again,” Erwin said and Eren nodded.

“I would love to have Captain there when I sleep, he makes me feel safe,” he mumbled and took a sip at his milk and Levi looked away. That cute brat was like a walking heart attack just waiting for sad old men like him to have.

“Brat, just finish your breakfast so we can go out,” he said and Eren nodded with an eager look.

“Yes, Sir!”

When he was finished Levi pulled Eren outside to train and Erwin walked out to finish the paperwork.

And Petra was once more left alone and ignored like always. She grew furious. What had that brat Eren done to have their attention like that? He was nothing but a kid with nightmares apparently. She huffed. What person in his age had nightmares.

She stalked out the Mess Hall and it seemed to become easier to breathe in there when they all had left.

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The same ritual kept happening for a few weeks forward and just one day Petra snapped.

After having seen that Eren had managed to make tea and coffee for both Levi and Erwin she grew furious. The night before she snuck into the kitchen and destroyed all the things that Eren seemed to use when making the tea and coffee for Erwin and Levi. She hated that brat, he had ruined everything. In fact, she never got the attention she deserved from them now that he was there.

She almost had a heart attack when she saw Levi drink that brats tea that he had prepared. In fact, she wasn’t the only one that had gotten shocked by that. Considering Levi was so petty with how his tea was supposed to be done, it was a miracle someone got him to drink their tea. The fact that it was Eren that managed to get the tea right, amazed a lot of people.

She more or less ended up trashing Erens things and was very happy with her work. What she didn’t see was that Eld and Gunther had seen how pleased she was, but the didn’t know what she had done to look that pleased about.

So when the morning came, Petra was up and about to see how Levi would start ignoring the brat because he failed to bring the tea and coffee. She was sitting at her normal table and was waiting for the brat to show up empty-handed.

The Mess Hall had a low buzzing with all of them small talking. They all pretended to not pay attention to anything but Petra knew better. Erwin and Levi were early like always and spoke about paperwork and other boring things she never bothers about.

It was then Eren walked inside empty-handed and looked very sad. The buzz lowered and they still talked but you could see that they had their full attention towards the teen that managed to worm his way into their leader's hearts.

Eren stood next to Levi and looked like a very much abused puppy and Levi frowned.

“Eren, what’s the matter?” he asked. Eren looked like he was about to start crying, in fact, his pretty eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. Erwin looked over Eren to see that he wasn’t hurt.

“I’m sorry Captain, I couldn’t make you your tea,” he mumbled and twisted his fingers in front of him and Levi shook his head.

“That’s why you are sad?” he asked with a frown and Eren shook his head. 

“Then what is it?” Erwin now asked and moved a seat and basically pulled Eren down so that was now sitting squished in between both of them.

“Everything in the kitchen is ruined, someone has more or less destroyed everything that I use to make it,” he said with a quivering voice and Levi growled and petted the fluffy hair.

“I don’t care about that, it’s not your fault,” Levi said and Erwin nodded and patted him in his head too. Not linking how sad he looked.

It made Petra furious. She stormed up to the table and for once the whole Mess Hall got silenced.

“What the hell! How come he doesn’t get punished for that! He ruined your breakfast!” she yelled and pointed at him.

Eren got shocked and sunk lower on the chair and Erwin frowned. Levi on the other hand outright glared at the woman. He pretty much realized who had trashed the kitchen then.

“It’s so wrong! You shouldn’t pay attention to such a lowly brat who still had nightmares and can’t sleep alone! He’s pathetic!” she yelled and now most of the Hall was frowning at her. All of them had very quickly realized that while they thought it unfair that Eren and his friend managed to worm their way into their leader's circle, there wasn’t much to do about it. But they had to agree, Eren was a very cute brat.

The more she yelled towards Eren the sadder he got and sunk lower and lower on the chair. The angrier both Erwin and Levi got.

“You can’t expect us to just accept the brat who has done nothing to deserve to be here! Back me up here!” she yelled and looked out towards the Hall and no one met her eyes. They frowned at her and glared at her, but none stood up to agree with her.

The silence in the hall was thick and no one said anything. In fact, it was Levi that broke the silence with his cutting words.

“Ral, shut up! You have been a pain in my ass since you came here, for once in your life, stop talking. All you care about is yourself, the only reason you’re still here is that you’re unfortunately very good at killing titans, other than that I have never seen anything impressive with you,” he said with a cold voice and Petra got tears in her eyes.

“But..,”

“I said shut up, or do you love your voice that much that you feel the need to hear it all the time?”

Petra now had tears streaming down her cheeks but not before picking up a plate of porridge and threw it at Eren. Unfortunately, it didn’t hit only Eren, Erwin also took a hit. Petra, on the other hand, doesn’t stay long enough to see if she had hit him or not, too angry and embarrassed to stay in there.

“Commander! Did it hurt?” Eren asked and looked worried, still with tears in his eyes. He was now scraping away porridge away from himself and Erwin.

“I should be asking you that,” he said with a laugh and patted his head.

“Brat, are you alright?” Levi asked and Eren nodded. Although a bit sad.

“Yes, I’ll be alright, I just didn’t think she disliked me this much,” he mumbled and stood up from his chair.

“Sorry Commander, Captain, but I need to take a shower and change my uniform,” Eren said and gave a small bow towards them. He didn’t wait for an answer, he just turned around and walked out of the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Empty Space -- 
> 
> Just like my head...


End file.
